


First times are awkward, especially when you’re dating the popular girl

by Kinari



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I think multi chapter is better, This was going to be a one shot but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Five firsts that Rachel shares with MaxPlus one that they both share together
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Are you ready for me

**Author's Note:**

> :P I really do be focusing on ships huh, anyway enjoy this! I managed to write all chapters at the same time so have fun reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title reference: Are you ready for me - Pretty Vicious

“Who is that girl over there?” Rachel asked, elbowing Chloe as she shut the driver door. The blue haired girl looked at her, brow raised before finding out where Rachel’s gaze was, “Oh you mean? Her name is Max.” Chloe said, shrugging as she shoved her hands into her pockets, “We’ve been friends for a while, why the sudden interest Rach?”

“Why? You jealous?” Rachel teased, smirking as she shoved Chloe playfully. She watched as her friend just scoffed, smiling back before shaking her head, “Nah, I am done with having a crush on you. You know that.” Chloe said, looking back into the field of the dorm, watching as Max began to sit on the grass, camera in hand.

“I didn’t realize she went to school here, are you two…?” Rachel began to ask, looking at her friend, watching as Chloe let out a fake vomit sound before cracking up, keeling over as she laughed, “Fuck no! I mean, I knew she had a crush on me when we were younger but, Rach that’s a hard ass no from me. If you want to get to know her,” Chloe began to say, vaguely throwing her hand in the direction she last saw Max, “please be my guest, though she isn’t your usual type.”

“Maybe I will,” Rachel began to say, adjusting her hair and smoothing out the flannel she was wearing, “and what is my type exactly?” Chloe couldn’t answer that, but she just shrugged. Rachel sighed, looking back over at the girl in question and waved off Chloe, hearing her friend give out a playful remark before heading back into her beat up truck.

…

Max felt so content when sitting on the grass near the dorms, school was sometimes stressful so sitting here to take in the nice breeze and nature felt relaxing. Even with all the students and people she recognize mingling to and from, she still found peace in it. Gave her some time to also pick out places to take photos, her Polaroid always by her side and or in her bag every day, she always wanted to be prepared in case the moment for a good opportunity came through.

She stayed close to the ground, camera in hand as she saw some birds land on the nearby bench, she felt this was a good time as any to grab a shot. She pulled the camera up to her face, her eye looking through the viewfinder, her finger pressing the capture button in and-

“So you’re Max.”

“Huh?” She said it so loudly that birds flew off, ‘ _Fuck! There goes my shot’_ she thought. She looked up, realizing the person who was talking to her probably has been standing near her for a while, she usually doesn’t pay any attention at all.

She prefers it that way honestly, she tends to stay behind her camera lens, and always wants to keep it that way, “Uh, yeah! That…That’s me. And you are…?” The words left her mouth as she looked up and realized exactly who it was, Rachel Amber. ‘ _She’s so pretty, but more beautiful up close. Holy shit’_ Max couldn’t believe this, Rachel fucking Amber was talking to _her_ , the weird girl with a ‘hard on for retro shit’, Chloe’s words of course.

“Rachel, though you probably already know that.” She said with a smirk, her left hand resting on her hip, lips pursing a bit before speaking again, “I wanted to ask you a favor but, if you’re busy…”

“Oh! I’m not,” Max said, startled as she tripped over her own two feet to get up from her sitting position, “not uh busy, I mean.” _‘Fuck! I need to cool it, she’s just a girl it’s fine.’_ She can tell herself that, but she knows deep down, its not just any girl, it’s the girl that she’s been silently crushing on since she laid eyes on her in the hallway’s way back in September. She watched as Rachel eyed her up and down, her gaze too soft as she met back up with Max’s eyes, “Great! Follow me to my room then?” Max nearly choked on the breath she was having before coughing, clearing her throat, “You’re. You’re room? Yeah! Sure, that’s. That is ok.” Max was clearly caught off guard with this, but Rachel just laughed, her nose scrunched as she covered her mouth, “Don’t worry Max, I’m not going to kidnap you.”

“I doubt I would complain.” Max blurted out, before covering her mouth and laughing, “Anyway! To your, your uh room yes?”


	2. i wanna be your girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has been friends with Rachel for a while, but now she wants to ask her out. Will she accept the date? and how well is it gonna go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one was first meeting  
> This chapter is first date  
> Title reference: i wanna be your girlfriend - girl in red

“Max, just ask her out on a date.” Chloe said plainly, sighing heavily as she threw herself down onto Max’s dorm bed, “You may be awkward, but I think she finds that appealing or whatever the fuck.” Max wasn’t paying much mind to that though, too busy pacing her dorm as she messed with her hands, “Do you think she likes me?”

“Max,” Chloe said, sitting up a bit to look at her friend, “She will not shut up about how cute your stutter is or how you look like a deer in headlights whenever she flirts with you.” Max nodded slowly, pacing stopped as she looked back at her friend, “Do you mean it?”

“Fuck Max, I’ll just call her over here now.”

“No! Chloe!” Max said, startled as she watched Chloe quickly get up, racing out the door. She heard her run through the hallway, and she struggled to keep up. _‘Damn you Chloe! Stop having tall legs like a giraffe.’_ When she finally caught up to her, it was too late. She looked up and locked eyes with Rachel, she didn’t hear what Chloe was saying, but she heard the soft laughter from Rachel, how she moved a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked back at Max, “A date huh? That true Max?”

“Well! I. Chloe!” Max said, turning back at her friend, who just stood there as if nothing happened and shrugged, “Wow look at the time, good luck Max!” She slapped her on the back for luck before walking off, waving her goodbye. Which felt Max alone, with Rachel.

“Well?” Rachel said, leaning against the door frame as she looked at Max, “A date?”

“I like you! Oh fuck,” Max realized she did not keep that in her head and she just froze, unsure of how this is going to happen. She expected a laugh, rejection, anything. Instead? Rachel had a blush spread across her face clear as day, she rubbed the back of her neck before looking at Max, smiling, “Oh, do you now? My dorm, at eight, tomorrow night.” She said then, getting close to Max, her hands on both of her shoulders, “I like you too.” She whispered into the space, Max only responded with a small gasp, her eyes going wide before nodding profusely, “I, yes! Tomorrow, I am just going to,” Max said, laughing awkwardly as she backed up, she didn’t realize she hadn’t stopped smiling until Rachel looked back at her, “Don’t make me wait, Caulfield.” Max heard her say that and it made her stomach flip, with how she said it, and she all but skipped to her room, she was beyond ecstatic. ‘ _I have a date! With Rachel Amber holy shit, me! Out of everyone.’_

…

She didn’t realize how nervous this date was making sure, she’s been on plenty of them with many different types of people before but, she wonders if she is nervous because she is feeling different about her. Rachel wasn’t sure honestly, but one thing she was sure of is how she deep cleaned her room in a panic, making sure her clothes and odd ends of accessories weren’t scattered everywhere like they usually are. “It’s just Max…” She kept telling herself, as she checked the time for probably for fourth time in the pass five minutes, making sure her outfit and hair wasn’t too messy before sitting right back down on the futon she shoved into one corner of her room. Maybe she was falling for this girl, but she wasn’t sure what that felt like, she only seen it and heard about it in movies and stories she has read since she was little, but now? She isn’t sure what to make of this quite yet.

She kept herself out of her thoughts long enough to her a light knock on her door, and it made her smile already knowing who it is. Rachel once more looked at the mirror that hung right next to her room door, checking her clothes and hair once more. Her red flannel had the sleeves rolled up, her tank top sat perfectly against her, and her signature one feather earring dangled gently against her. She opened the door then and took one look at Max, and she couldn’t help but laugh a little, leaning against the open door, “Hey Max. You look- “

“I think…” Max stopped herself and laughed a little, looking at Rachel, “you’re pretty, I like how red looks on you.” Rachel just smiled at that, before moving to let her in to her room, “You’re not wearing your hoodie, I like it.” She couldn’t help but to comment on it, Max’s whole look was very cute, and hipster like just how she always is, she was glad to see her trying to be herself even though she has a sneaking suspicion Max was panicking internally.

“So,” Max began, which made Rachel snap to her attention on an instant, quietly shutting the door behind her, “what are we doing? I didn’t know what you wanted to do so…” She opened her bag and took out what seemed to be bottles of water, some snack foods and a USB, “Move night?” Rachel asked, and Max nodded with it, “Y…Yeah! I uh, didn’t know what movie you would like so I just grabbed a bunch.”

In an instant, everything seemed to have melted down into comfort, Rachel rested her head on Max’s shoulder, and the girl didn’t seem to mind at all. She was too invested in the movie she picked, something about final fantasy, Rachel didn’t listen to the summary from her all too closely, too busy staring at her lips. She felt Max shift, her fingers just barely tracing a pattern into her hand, and Rachel smiled. She wasn’t used to all this softness, but she could get use to it quite easily, “You’re cute Maxie.” Rachel said without thinking, it made Max turn bright red before nodding, smiling, “M-Maxie? Where did that come from?”

“I think it suits you,” Rachel said quietly, grabbing Max’s hand and intertwining their fingers together, “Can I kiss you Max?”

She was testing the waters, she remembers Max telling her once that she has never dated anyone, let out had her first kiss, so she wanted to see what the limit was. Max just stopped talking then, sputtering as she hit the pause button on the movie, looking into Rachel’s eyes, “I, uh, I mean…Not, not right now? I,” Max was stumbling over her own words, but Rachel just laughed quietly, “Where are you comfortable with then?” She watched Max carefully, followed the movement of her free hand, and Rachel saw the target. Her right cheek, she can do that. Rachel gently leaned in, placing a sweet peck on Max’s check, squeezing their clasped hands together for reassurance.

“Let’s finish the movie so we can cuddle.” Max said, laughing a little as she looked back at Rachel, a huge smile on her face. Rachel smiled back, nodding, “Cuddling I can do, let us do just that then.” Rachel knew that this, this right here, has to be the best first date she has had with anyone.


	3. And then she kissed me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title reference: And Then She Kissed Me - St. Vincent  
> Sorry if this one is so short lol, I couldn't think of any way to make it longer

Max sat in her room, like she always does, but this time she looked over at Rachel, her _girlfriend_. She couldn’t believe it still, the past two weeks have been great for her, and she doesn’t mean that lightly either. She has had feelings for Rachel for months but to realize that, she liked her back? It was a weird feeling to say the least, this is her first time dating someone, but doesn’t mean she had tried. She can recall the many times in the past of her telling those she liked them, and it all ended badly but, she shouldn’t dwell on that now.

She does have Rachel Amber in her room, with her, alone. It kind of excited her about that, and she looked over at Rachel, who caught her stare back and showed off a smirk, “See something you like Maxie?” Rachel asked smugly, and she couldn’t help but nod.

Max smiled at her, knowing a small blush was forming as she spoke, “Yeah I uh, I do actually. It is right…” She got up from her spot on her bed, walking over to Rachel, she was sitting on the couch, “Right here.” She said, leaning into Rachel’s space, taking a second to get the courage she, a little weirdly for a moment, sat on Rachel’s lap, arms wrapping around her neck, “Oh? And what do you intend to do about it Maxie?” Rachel said, challenging Max, it felt nice. She looked back at her, her girlfriend, and smiled.

She felt Rachel rub her arm with her hand, looking up at her with such fondness that it felt so great, “Can I kiss you Rachel?” She said quietly, she sat her forehead on hers for more confirmation and she heard Rachel sigh happily, “I thought you would never ask, of course you can babe.”

Max nodded, leaning into the moment, she was a bit awkward with it, not sure where her lips landed at first, but she heard Rachel laugh and she realized maybe this is fine, “You’re allowed to fuck up Max, it’s fine.” Rachel said and then pulled her into another kiss, this time more perfect and Max sighed into it, it felt like everything and more that she thought of. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like the vanilla chap stick she uses, “I want to never stop kissing you.” Max said happily, pulling away to only place her face into the crook of Rachel’s neck, melting into the touch of Rachel placing her hand on her back, “That sounds perfect, want to start that now?”

“Later maybe,” Max said laughing softly, “it took a lot for me to just do this.”

She heard Rachel laugh with her at that, feeling a hand end up in her hair, running through the strands gently, “We can stay like this then Maxie, nothing wrong with that.”


	4. She's a Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Reference: She's a Gun - The Greeting Committee  
> this fic is rated M cause of this chapter lol its implied sex but its not written

Everything felt so hot, and so soft at the same time. Either girls were relishing in the feeling. Max wasn’t sure how it happened but, she ended up under Rachel, those long strands of hair cascaded around her like a curtain. It didn’t last long before she leaned back down to capture another kiss from her, she felt so much and then nothing at all, “Rachel,” she began to say, breathier than she wanted to, “I’m getting warm can you…?” It was a moment for her girlfriend to pull away, looking down at her, her hands rested gently on her hips, “You sure Maxie?” Rachel asked, her hands gently gripping the bottom of her hoodie.

Max nodded, feeling the worry from Rachel, “Yes, please Rachel.” She didn’t mean for that to sound the way it did, but it got Rachel to finally remove her hoodie, unzipping it and pulling it off her arms in record time. She wasn’t sure where this was going to lead but once she felt her lean back down and kiss her neck, she had a feeling, “I. I think I’m good,” Max began to say, feeling herself arch into Rachel’s touch, “you have consent.” She said finally, feeling the smile Rachel had as she kissed further down, her hands going under Max’s shirt to bring it up and over her, “I’m glad I do, take off my shirt Max.”

Max nodded, grabbing the bottom of it and pushing it up at far as she could, watching as Rachel did the rest. As soon as it was off, she couldn’t help but stare in awe, she was so beautiful, she didn’t know how to even word it, “Hey,” her girlfriend said softly, a hand cupping her cheek, “I think of you the same way.” Max wasn’t sure how she knew what was she was thinking but, it made her feel more comfortable as Rachel kept kissing her, one hand traveling further down that made her gasp into their kissing. Rachel Amber was going to be the end of her and she was completely ok with that.

…

This felt so much softer than the usual cuddling they do, Max thought briefly. She couldn’t help but stare at Rachel’s bare shoulders, seeing faint outlines of bite marks that she left and smiled, “That was,” she couldn’t figure out how to finish that, but she felt so many things at once, “I really liked that.” She felt Rachel shift, turning over to look back at Max, before placing a kiss on her right shoulder, “Which part? All of it? Or when I-“

“I! Maybe all of it? You’re so. I,” Max felt like this wasn’t the right time to say it, but she felt it in her hearts of heart. ‘ _I love you.’_ It ghosted over her lips so many times during all of it that she had to bite her own lip to stop it from tumbling out like the rest of the dumb things she says, “You’re pretty great.”

“Really like inflating my ego, huh? I like that.” Rachel said, laughing loudly as she buried her face into Max’s neck, and she laughed along with her, “I find it funny that we’re naked right now.” Max said suddenly, laughing even more as Rachel gasped in mock surprised, “Oh no! My modesty, whatever shall I do, Maxie?”

Max laughed hard at that, snorting a little as she threw the blanket over the both, “I shall try my best to protect it, fair maiden!” Comfortable silence fell after that, both embracing the other, Max felt a kiss that was placed on the top of her head, and Rachel pulling her closer before sighing happily, “Good night Maxie.”

Max realized then, maybe the nickname that Rachel has given her wasn’t all that bad after all, it did feel right like she said months before.


	5. Like or Like Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First 'I love you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Reference: Like or Like Like - Miniature Tigers

“Hey Maxie,” Rachel began with, as she came up behind Max and pulled her tight against her chest, “how was class?” She heard the laugh, felt the smile, and let her girlfriend turn around in her arms, placing her own arms around her shoulders, “Class was class, we do share like three Rachel.” Max said, scrunching her nose a bit, “Victoria kept making snide comments but fuck her.”

“Wow, vulgar language Max! Watch your tone.” Rachel said jokingly, placing her hands softly on Max’s hips then. She knows that Victoria use to have a crush, or something, with her but since she has been dating Max? The girl has been acting more…She wasn’t quite sure how to put it honestly, “Maybe she’s jealous of you Maxie.”

“Me? Why me?” Max asked, giving Rachel the usual cute deer in headlights look. She was so oblivious sometimes for someone who is so observant of others and always has smart comments, “Max. Think about it, why would _anyone_ at this school be jealous of you right now?” She asked Max and as soon as the question left her lips, it was as if the lightbulb in Max’s head went off and she laughed, hard.

Max had to break away from the embrace, holding her own stomach as she kept laughing, she really didn’t think to put two together until Rachel mentioned it. She knew Victoria was already mean to her, but who can blame her? With that hair style and rich bitch fashion sense, no wonder she has a stick up her ass. She looked back up at Rachel, stifling the laughter that she still had within her, “I guess that makes sense, I’m lucky huh?”

“You could say that.” Rachel replied with, signature smirk across her face. Max smiled back, before grabbing her phone to check the time, “Shit, I have to study. See you later?” Rachel nodded, pulling in just long enough to press a kiss on her forehead, “Of course, study hard you nerd.”

…

It was late, like ungodly so, but Max couldn’t sleep. She had this dream, or nightmare who knows. Of her having this power and time being slowed down and watching Chloe get killed and finding Rachel-

God, finding Rachel. She couldn’t shake that feeling, even when she woke up in a cold sweat, her hair sticking to her face because of how much she sweated. It all felt so real even though she knew it wasn’t, right? Right? Whatever it was, Max found herself clutching her phone like a lifeline. She had to call her, text, something. Every inch of her needed confirmation that she was ok, she audibly sighed as the line picked up.

“Max?” Her voice was quiet, filled with sleep and Max almost cried at hearing her, she was _ok._ It took a second for her to respond, she heard Rachel shifting on the other end before she said, “Yeah? I, Rachel. I had a bad dream.” ‘ _If you can call it that.’_ Max felt so on edge, her nerves on overdrive, she felt like at any moment she was going to explode. She heard more shuffling, creaking of a bed and then?

“Give me five minutes, unlock your door Maxie.” Rachel sounded so sleepy but even in that state, she was already her usual self. Max sighed at the command, knowing that this will end up with them in bed, in each other’s arms, “Ok, I will. Love you, bye.” She hung up and didn’t think much of it, she really didn’t comprehend her own sentence, even when she got out of bed and unlocked her door, or even when Rachel got into her room.

“Hey,” Rachel said, already walking over and sitting next to her in bed, hand on her thigh for comfort, “what happened?” Max tensed at the question, unsure of how to tell her. ‘ _I dreamt of you dead and finding your body? I had to sit with Chloe in a junkyard and find your decomposing body? How the hell- ‘_

“I love you too, by the way.” Rachel said then, pulling Max out of her head long enough to look at her girlfriend with wide eyes, “Wait…Did I? When?” Max said, watching as Rachel shook her head, smiling softly, “When you hung up the phone Maxie, it slipped.”

“Oh. So you, you love me?” Max said, suddenly forgetting about the worst nightmare of her life, now focused on this exchange instead. Her girlfriend laughed softly in response, resting her head on Max’s shoulder, “Now whose ego is being inflated.” Rachel said, laughing more before placing a kiss on Max’s shoulder, “Yes. I love you, along with your weird quirks and hipster attitude.” Hearing Rachel say that made Max melt, laying down on her bed and taking Rachel with her. Both ended up in one another’s arms then, legs entangled as Max looked at her girlfriend, “I feel like now is the wrong time to talk about my nightmare.”

“Hmm,” Rachel began with, pulling Max closer to her chest, “later. Are you good now?”

“As long as I’m in your arms, I’ll always be good.” Max replied with, closing her eyes and feeling a barely there kiss placed on her cheek, a hand tracing patterns into her back like it always does. She felt loved, and realized she always has with Rachel, just didn’t know how to word it till now.


	6. Bonus First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual format for the 5 list thing is that there is a bonus one and I thought of this one :) sorry if its short lol, just thought of it tbh

Rachel sat down on the couch, sighing as she rolled her shoulders back. She looked over and saw the familiar worn Polaroid camera sitting on the kitchen counter and smiled, it means Max is also home. When they graduated from Blackwell back in May, both packed up what they had and drove to New York. 

She was surprised to hear Max got her drivers license finally, and that her parents were so willing to just give her a car but, she wasn’t complaining. Their tiny apartment is her new home and she couldn’t have it any other way, though she didn’t think of herself as someone to go quickly and move in with her girlfriend as quick as she did. Didn’t bother her though. She heard the sounds of the shower being turned off and she turned her attention towards the bathroom door, waiting to see the person she was been thinking about all day.

“Oh! Hey Rachel.” Max said, leaning in the door frame to their bathroom, her hair wet and a towel around her freckle kissed shoulders, “How was work?”

“Ugh do not get me started Maxie.” Rachel said dramatically, falling onto the couch as she finished her sentence. Max laughed at the sentiment, before looking up at the calendar and clock they have sitting on the wall across from the both, “Happy anniversary by the way.” Max said, shoving herself off the door frame and walked over, leaning down to capture Rachel in a quick kiss, “I know we’ve been busy but, this weekend? Park date.”

“Oh look at you Ms. Caulfield,” Rachel said softly, tugging at her towel to come back down for another kiss, “ordering me about our dates. Happy anniversary to you too, here’s to one year and more?” Max nodded at that, walking behind the couch and into the kitchen, “I’m thinking we celebrate every year; you’re stuck with me Ms. Amber.”

“Mm, not like I’m complaining Maxie.” She replied with, adjusting to sit back up on the couch, leaning to peer into the kitchen where Max was, “We both know you’re the one who is stuck.”

“Damn, you got me babe.” Max said, laughing, “Now come over and see what you want me to make.” Rachel couldn't argue that, she really didn't feel like making anything after the long day she had at work. She secretly hopes the both of them stay like this forever, with how sweetly domestic they have gotten since leaving Arcadia Bay.


End file.
